Find Me Again
by MagnificentMichelle
Summary: Crossover between Victorious and Big Time Rush. Tori/Kendall. It started as a One-Shot and is slowly becoming a story. This is for those who wanted me to continue! Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

My first and probably last cross over I'll ever do unless someone reqest one! This is a BTR/Victorious! Kendall/Tori to be specific. I hope you enjoy! This was for a challenge and since I love writing M rated stuff I decided to just go ahead and do it! This is for BigStuOU! :)

* * *

Kendall held hands with Tori as they both walked down the shore line of Long Beach. He had his Ray Bans while Tori covered her eyes in some fuchsia colored framed sunglasses she bought at some store at the mall.

They both smiled and laughed enjoying the small time they did have together. Kendall met Tori when she ran into him while he was running away from some fans that recognized him. He knew Big Time Rush wasn't that big but they were slowly taking off. Tori was walking the opposite direction while she was facing a little red head.

She didn't know where she was going and Kendall took a risk to look back to see if the tweenys were still on his ass. Its safe to say slammed right into each other. Kendall sent himself and Tori to the ground as he landed on top of her. Her red headed friend later introduced as Cat, gasped as Kendall heard girls squealing. He looked at Tori and smiled at her as he whispered a quick apology as he pressed his lips against hers.

Tori gasped as she felt this stranger's lips on hers but she soon relaxed into it and kissed back. Almost as fast as it started it ended when the sound of squealing girls became unnoticeable.

"They're gone." Cat whispered. They pulled apart and Kendall soon got off of Tori. He blushed slightly as he helped this beautiful girl up.

"I'm Tori." Tori offered a hand.

"Whatever you do, don't scream my name!" Kendall dismissed her hand and covered her mouth.

"What's wrong with you?" Tori said backing away from him with a deep frown.

Cat looked between the two and started to breath heavily.

"Do you not know who I am?" Kendall said with a surprised tone.

"Uh, no, if I did I wouldn't have offered a hand. It's not everyday you have a complete stranger fall on you and start kissing you." Tori said with an attitude.

"I'm sorry. I'm… I'm Kendall." Kendall said lowly. Cat squealed as Tori frowned.

"Why are you whispering?" Tori asked.

"Why don't you ask your red headed friend?" Kendall said giving up.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Cat said in a hurt tone.

"Cat, please pay attention, who is this kid?" Tori said throwing a thumb at Kendall's direction.

"It's Kendall! Kendall from Big Time Rush?" Cat said with an excited grin.

"No, still doesn't ring a bell." Tori said with a shrug.

"You've never heard of BTR?" Kendall said touching her shoulder slightly turning Tori to face him.

She shook her head a little and he looked at her with a giant smile.

"Can I take her away from you? I need to catch her up on what she's been missing!" Kendall told Cat.

"Go ahead she needs it! Call me later Tori!" Cat said as she skipped down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" Tori asked Kendall as he dragged her down the opposite direction she was walking.

"We're going to have an adventure. Do you trust me?" Kendall asked with a smile as he looked back at Tori. She looked worried but once she saw how genuine his smile was and how pretty his eyes looked at that moment her heart told her to jump on that opportunity.

"For some weird reason, I do." Tori said as she smiled back. Kendall's breath was taken away. Her high cheek bone complexion showed off her natural beauty. Somehow he was thanking the gods that he chose this day to go walking around Hollywood.

From that day on, Kendall and Tori have been at each others side at all times, besides when she went to school.

Kendall met the Vega's and Tori's parents loved him from the first second he was around. Tori also hit it well with Kendall's mom and his sister. His sister hogged her sometimes when they hung out.

Kendall stopped Tori mid step as the sun was setting.

"Why did we stop?" Tori asked as she turned to look at him.

"Stand right there, I need to capture this moment. And take it with me when I go on tour." Kendall said.

At the word 'tour' Tori's smile disappeared and was replaced with a slight pout.

"Babe, it's only a short three month tour." Kendall said as he took her face in his hands and gave her a peck.

"I know but we've been with each other every possible second for four months. I'm just going to miss you. What if you forget about me and come back completely different?" Tori asked desperately.

"Baby, I'll never forget about you. I love you." Kendall said the most important three words any couple is pressured into saying.

But for them it felt natural.

"I love you too." Tori said with a huge smile. She jumped slightly on his chest and wrapped her arms along his neck. They shared a kiss as Kendall carried her. They heard a small click as the pulled apart. They saw Katie a few feet away holding a camera.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked as he put Tori down.

Katie went to hug Tori hello as she turned to Kendall.

"You know how mom gets the night before you leave for a long time. Remember when you went away to music camp for the whole summer? She went to stay at Aunt Rachael's for the whole summer." Katie said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"We're making the trip to San Diego right now. I just wanted to say bye to you." Katie said with a sad smile. She went to hug Kendall as Tori admired from the side.

"Tell mom that I'll be fine and I'll call home as often as I can. Take care Katie, I'll be home before you know it." Kendall said as he kissed the top of her head. Katie waved a goodbye after handing the camera to Tori.

"Want to go back to my place? The guys are gone with their families because they wanted to spend time before we you know?" Kendall said avoiding the word tour.

Tori nodded feelings a sudden rush of lust.

She grabbed the back of Kendall's head and smashed their lips together in a rough matter. Kendall moaned as he pressed her body against his.

If they weren't standing in a public beach he would have taken her right then and there.

After a few more minutes of kissing Kendall broke away trying to regain his breath.

"Let's go." Tori said pulling Kendall along with her.

She was in control and she wanted him to know who was boss. Tori still a virgin, she's been waiting for the right guy to come along and make love to her. Kendall was the one. He has been showing her how much he loves her for the past four months. There were no words exchanged, just actions.

As Tori held them a cab she held onto Kendall's hand and looked deeply in his eyes, almost sending him a message in code that she was ready.

His eyes widen as he realized what she was saying. He nodded slowly waiting for her to nod with him. When she did he couldn't wait to go back to his hotel room.

Kendall wasn't a complete saint. He's had girlfriends who were down to fuck in the first week. And as a boy he could never say no.

The trip to the hotel was awkward and full of frustration.

Once Kendall paid the cab driver Tori pulled on his arm, not bothering to wait for Kendall to open her door like a gentleman.

"What's the rush babe?" Kendall asked with a lustful smirk.

"I want to prove to you that I love you." Tori said as she pushed the elevator button. Since it was getting late no one was around or using the elevators.

Once the doors opened, they let the couple who were stepping out pass through. Tori walked in first and pulled Kendall into another rushed, passionate kiss.

He groaned as he felt the doors close. Tori pushed him against the wall as she pushed his floor button. Since he had one of the top floors she knew they were stuck for a while. As the kissing continued, Tori felt her boyfriend began to stiffen through his jeans. She getting wet as she thought about what it was going to feel to finally have sex with the guy she loves.

"I fucking love you." Tori said huskily into his ear.

"I love you too baby. I want to show you how much I love you. For hours." Kendall said as he teased her through her shorts. Tori moaned as she bit down on his neck.

She grabbed him through his jeans and started to rub him. He threw in a few thrusts of his own whilst continuing to rub on Tori's clit. He felt how wet she was getting and that made him even harder.

The elevator dinged as they quickly spread apart. They walked outside the elevator onto Kendall's floor and they both walked to his door. As soon as he got it open Tori slammed the door and pushed Kendall's back against it.

"Whoa, what are you-." He stopped mid sentence as he heard Tori's knees hit the hardwood floor and he felt his shorts unbuttoned and pulled down along with his boxers. Before he could ask her what she was doing he felt her breath on the tip of his penis.

Her small hands circled around his shaft and she began to pump him up and down. He grunted as he met her thrust.

He started to really get into the hand job Tori was giving him as he felt her warm, wet mouth around his tip.

"Oh fuck." Kendall gasped as she took him inch by inch. Her mouth was so warm and wet. He never got this far with her. All they've done was innocent play over the jean.

She moved down and up again, she used the right amount of teeth and the right amount of saliva. Her right hand moved from his thigh to his balls, she massaged them as she went down on him. He grunted as she squeezed her lips around his sensitive spots and added more suction. He wrapped his hands around her head as he pushed her down, Tori took this as a sign to try to deep throat him. She's only done this one time with an ex boyfriend so she was nervous at first but then she relaxed her throat and breathed through her nose.

She heard Kendall hiss as she felt him hit the back of her throat. She finally had the courage to look up at him and she was that he was busy trying to hold on as if he was trying to savoir the moment. A few more thrust and she felt him twitch in her mouth, he tried to push her off but she deep throated him again till he spilled his seed in his mouth.

She swallowed him whole and licked him clean. Kendall shuddered as he felt her tongue wipe off his cum. She stood up and smiled at him sheepishly. Her puffy red lips turned into a smirk as she saw how flushed Kendall was.

"I love you." Tori said as she kissed him.

Kendall took that opportunity to walk them towards the bedroom.

Kendall laid down Tori and lay down on top of her. He started to trail his kisses down her jaw onto her neck, sucking lightly on her neck, below her ear. He heard her moan his name and that made him horny all over again.

"Now it's my turn to show you how much I love you." Kendall whispered into her ear.

He kissed down her neck to the little exposed area her shirt allowed him to kiss. He tugged at the end of it and looked at her for permission. She nodded as he lifted her hands for him to take it off.

As he took it off he snapped her bra off in a swift motion. Tori looked at him with wide eyes and Kendall looked back at her with an apologetic smile. When he was going to put it back on Tori pushed him off and shrugged it off her, exposing herself for the first time.

"You're beautiful." Kendall kissed her deeply. Tori laid back down as she felt Kendall's lips work magic down her chest. She felt his lips all over the valley in between her breast until he made a bold move to kiss on her hard nipple.

He put his mouth over her left nipple and sucked on it. He swirled his tongue around it and lightly bit down on it as he massaged and pinched the other. Tori groaned and moaned all these exotic noises, Kendall would have exploded if Tori hadn't given him head before.

As he continued to play with her chest he unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down her legs.

He kissed all the way down her torso till he reached the top of her panty line. He hooked too fingers as he pushed them down to her ankles. He massaged his hands up, stopping right before her center. He could feel the heat coming for Tori's wet core. He almost wanted to fuck foreplay and stick his cock in her.

He kissed the inside of her thigh as his middle finger toyed with her clit. Tori grabbed a hold of the bed sheets that were under her. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning really loud.

He used his thumb to circle around her clit as his mouth inched further into her pussy. Tori felt his lips on her lips and she moved her hips forward and sideways, trying to get some of the sexual pressure she was feeling.

"Kendall, if you don't fucking touch me right now, I will do it." Tori said as she propped herself on her elbows.

As soon as he heard her say such a thing, he inserted his tongue and middle finger in her. Tori buckled her hips upward trying to get as much of his tongue and finger inside of her.

Kendall used one of his arms to hold her down as he rubbed her clit with the other as he ran his tongue up and down her folds. Tori had ever felt anything so good in her life she wanted to keep feeling that forever.

Kendall took his arm off her hips and used it to stick two fingers in her. He pushed them in and out rhythmic to his tongue. He looked up at Tori who was fingering her own clit and playing with her boobs. He groaned as he saw the scene above him take place. Soon he heard her almost cry in pleasure as her walls tightened up and she came in his mouth and fingers.

"Oh my god. That was…" Tori said breathlessly.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you."

They shared another passionate kiss as Tori pushed Kendall down on his back. She straddled him as he stared at his naked girlfriend above him.

"I want you to make love to me." Tori said as she bent over to kiss him.

Tori helped Kendall take off his shirt and shorts; she pulled his boxers along with his other clothes.

She looked at him as if she was asking permission to have sex with him,

"I love you, and I would love to be the one you shared this beautiful moment with." Kendall said as he turned them around.

He took out a foil wrapped condom out of the drawer and he wrapped it on.

Tori looked into his eyes and mouthed 'I love you,' as Kendall pushed into her. He felt her tight walls clench onto him and it almost took all his will power not to go in all the way. He waited for Tori to feel comfortable enough from him to continue.

He felt her fingernails dig into his butt as she signaled him to keep going. He pushed passed her barrier and pulled all the way out. Tori felt really uncomfortable for the first few thrust then as soon as the pain was gone, she began to move with Kendall.

Sweat glistened along his forehead and abs; Tori's eyes were shut as she repositioned her legs on his shoulders. They moaned together as they climaxed.

Kendall stayed put until Tori were ready for him to slip out. Once he did he rolled beside her and they tried to subside their breathing.

"That was amazing." Kendall said. He kissed her lips and soon they were making out.

Tori straddled him as she kissed his neck. She felt him pressing on her thigh as she reached over for a condom. She rolled it on and positioned him on her entrance. She grabbed a hold of the head board as she lowered her body onto him. As they felt that connection they both groaned.

Tori used her knees to move up then down, she started out slowly but Kendall wasn't feeling it. He grabbed her by the hips and pounded into her. Tori rode him fast and hard, as soon as she hit her first orgasm, Kendall flipped them over so she was on all fours. He grabbed her shoulder and pounded into her from behind.

The noises of Tori's passionate screams, Kendall's manly grunts and skin slapping skin sent them both into bliss.

They both panted as they cuddled under the sheets.

"I'm so looking forward coming back home to you." Kendall joked.

Tori laughed and slapped his chest lightly. They kissed each other one last night before falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed my loves! :) leave me a review if ya like! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm aware that this is really short, but I had so many request to turn this into a story. Since I started a new story, I thought, 'what the hell, let's do it!' **_

_**I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story or how often I'll update! **_

_**Someone might have to remind me haha I'm being honest, too.**_

_**Well, here's the continuation of this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious!**_

* * *

Its been a few months of a few phone calls and a lot of skype dates but today was the big day for Tori and Kendall.

"Dude, relax you're going to have a panic attack." Logan joked.

"Shut up. Its been three months since I've seen or touched my girl, you don't know how long that is."

"Well, someone sounds attached." Carlos said joining the conversation.

"If you guys knew her the way I did-"

"We were kidding, we love Tori. But not as much as you do." James smirked as he was first to climb the plane. They were leaving Seattle as their last concert took place last night. The boys loved the amp from the crowds in different cities. Every city was different but worth the experience.

"Tomorrow this time, I'll be holding my girl." Kendall said to himself as he followed Logan and Carlos into the plane.

They sat by themselves, falling asleep almost instantly but Kendall kept his eyes glued to his phone. The picture from them on the beach shined back to him as he smiled.

His heart ached from so much emotion, he missed his girlfriend, not only was she his girlfriend but she was also his other half, best friend. He would never admit that to the guys because then he would have to explain to Carlos that she was his special best friend and then that would take another few hours explaining what kind of special.

The night before he left was replayed in his memory; he didn't tell a soul about the beautiful moment he shared with Tori.

His phone vibrated in his jean pocket, '**I will see you in two days. I love you.**'

He quickly replied back, keeping the fact that he will actually be home tomorrow a secret.

Tori lay silently in bed. It was passed midnight on a Tuesday morning; she had school the next day but couldn't keep her excitement in. Knowing her boyfriend will be back in two whole days was slowly killing her in anticipation.

Her phone buzzed beside her, smiling widely she slid her finger across opening the message, '**I can hardly wait, you don't know how much I miss you. I love you.**'

She sighed as her heart ached. She shut her phone off and placed it next to her. Closing her eyes she dreamt about being in his arms again.

When Tori awoke she felt her head pounding.

"Why? Why can't I graduate already?" Tori said to no one in particular, six more months till graduation.

"Tori, honey, wake up." Her mom poked her head in her room.

"I'm up, what's up?" Tori asked.

"Its Kendall and the band, I'm sorry honey." Her mom's words seemed to grow to life as they bounced around the room.

Her heart stopped beating, she felt the nervous sweat start to form beneath her hair line and she immediately started to pray.

"What are you talking about?"

"They were in a plane accident. They were transported to the Los Angeles Emergency Room, I'm sorry."

"You're joking. Kendall wasn't supposed to be here till tomorrow."

"Honey, it's all over the news. I didn't want to wake you like this, but it doesn't look good."

"You are lying!" Tori yelled as her body broke down.

Susan Vega rushed to her daughter's side as she held her. Her own heart breaking from the reaction of her baby girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I promise to make these longer once I have a solid plot! I'm still not sure where I want to go, but if you read any other of my stories, I don't like a planned plot._**

**_Shit changes alll the time. I like to keep things... Unpredictable! :)_**

**_Review & remind me to update!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious!**_

* * *

Tori's feet couldn't move fast enough. She felt like she was running on a treadmill, running fast but going no where. Her heart was about to burst, crying out to calm down but she couldn't.

She made her mom drive her to the hospital where her boyfriend was admitted after she heard the noise. Tori would have driven herself but in her condition she was sure she would have put her own life in danger.

"Excuse me miss? Who are you looking for?"

"Kendall! He.. Plane.. Where?"

"I'm going to ask you to calm down and tell me who the patient is you're looking for."

Tori looked side to side, trying to find Kendall herself. She was getting mad at this nurse for telling her to calm down, sick of hearing it come out of her mother's mouth the whole way here.

"Excuse my daughter, she's looking for her boyfriend, Kendall Knight, from Big Time Rush."

"Okay, like I haven't heard that one before." The mid-aged woman said snickering.

Tori's blood boiled as she slammed her hand on the front desk, "excuse me, Emma," Tori said after reading the woman's name tag, "but I'm in no fucking mood to joke around. My boyfriend and his friends were in a plane accident. I appreciate if you take that stick out of your ass and tell me where the hell he is before I start running down these halls screaming his name. Which I have all intentions to do if you don't fucking tell me where he is. If I were you I'd make the right choice." Tori ranted as hot tears rolled down her eyes.

Emma looked taken back before a noticeable glare made a way to her face, "Room 315. He just got out of intense surgery. One at a time."

Tori said a rushed 'thank you' before running to the near elevator.

"Victoria Laine Vega, that was no way of talking to a nurse, but I'm glad it was you and not me." Susan joked.

Tori could only offer a small smile. They reached the third floor and Tori walked briskly toward Kendall's room.

"Tori!" Katie screamed getting Tori's attention. The young girls tear streaked face was enough for Tori to cry a fresh set of tears. They hugged each other at Katie's small voice was begging anyone to make Kendall better.

"Susan, its bad." Jennifer whispered but Tori heard it.

"Its all going to be okay." Susan hugged Jennifer. Tori held onto Katie harder as she rocked the younger girl.

Tori never prayed as much as she was doing right at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I promise, these will get longer. So know you know what's part of my plot! This story is getting somewhere slowly but surely.**  
_

_**I hope you're all with me! :)**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**I don't own Victorious or BTR! **_

* * *

Tori wiped at her eyes as she slowly started to realize that Kendall wasn't going to wake up. When the doctors had told her the news, her world crashed down around her.

**"I'm sorry." Dr. Russell had told Jennifer and Katie. Tori had walked in the wrong time.**

**"Sorry, why is he sorry?" Tori asked joining the conversation.**

**"Tori, sweetheart, calm down." Jennifer said putting her hands on Tori's shoulder.**

**"Tell me." Tori demanded.**

**"Dr. Russell said Kendall is in a coma. They don't know when he'll wake up. If he ever does." Jennifer finished in a sob. Katie hugged her mom as she collapsed in the chair.**

**"I'm sorry, Miss Vega."**

**"What about Carlos, James and Logan?" **

**"They are awake but are still recovering."**

**"Can I see them?" Tori said ignoring the fact that the tears were flowing easily down her face.**

**"If they're awake, go ahead. I'm very sorry." Dr. Russell offered a sympathetic smile as he walked away.**

**Tori walked to Carlos' room to find him asleep, James was also asleep but luckily found Logan awake. The guys had casts and were bandaged up in odd places. Scratches and bruises adorned their faces but they were awake. Kendall didn't have a scratch on his face nor a bruise, a broken arm and a few broken ribs. But his head was stitched together and he was in a coma.**

**As Tori walked in Logan's room he offered her a sad smile. She sobbed as she rushed into his room, into his waiting arms.**

**"Why? Why him?" Tori yelled as Logan tried to rub her back with his casted arm.**

**"Tori, it all happened so fast. Kendall took the front seat, claiming it was an advantage when we land so he can be the first one out. We thought it was turbulence. We were all asleep, when we woke up we were going down. The next moment we had crashed." When Logan finished they were both in tears.**

**"He's going to wake up." Logan reassured them both. **

**Tori nodded and hugged him tighter.**

"Hey baby, I'm back." Tori said as she smoothed out his hair, "they said you're making improvement. You can breath on your own. They also said you could hear me." Tori paused as she looked at his face. She held on his hand, in hopes to feel a twitch or anything.

Its been weeks since the accident, they had a burial for the two pilots that had lost their lives that day and the guys were released from the hospital. They were doing interviews and staying down low.

The media had caught up on Tori and Kendall's romance and was now viral. Besides Tori's family her four closest friends had knew about Kendall so everyone at school had their own opinions when they had found out. Some kids ignored the fact that she had a romance with one of the members of the boy band, others lashed out in jealousy. Most kids used her to get closer to the boys but she wasn't as naïve as the media had once called her.

"You're fans are very supportive after they found out about us babe, they even send you cards and posters. Its adorable really. My school mates are going back to leaving me alone, I guess my fifteen minutes of fame is now over." Tori chuckled at her lame joke. She sighed as she squeezed his hand.

"You have to wake up babe, we all miss you. I love you." She felt a small amount of pressure as she opened her eyes wide. His fingers began to twitch in movement. She opened her mouth to scream out for help but Kendall had opened his eyes for the first time in a month.

"Kendall, baby! You're awake. Oh my god, I'm so happy you're awake. You did hear me! When the doctors told me that you could hear me I didn't believe them. But now I do." Tori said with happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Kendall asked as he looked at her in confusion.

Tori felt the air knock out of her as she heard those words come out of his mouth.

"Where am I? Where's my mom? Where's Jo?" Kendall croaked out.

Tori gasped as she felt tears brim around her eyes, "I have to go."

"Wait! Where am I?" Kendall asked as Tori ran out of the room. She covered her mouth as she yelled out a sob. She hugged her stomach as she crumbled to the floor.

"Tori, honey?" Jennifer asked.

"Kendall's awake." Tori manage to squeak out. Jennifer forgot about the crumbled girl and ran into her son's room.

"And he doesn't even remember who I am." Tori said sadly to no one.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm horrible. I completely forgot about this story._**

**_But two anonymous reviewers reminded me ;) thank you!_**

**_So as I eat a bowl of Raisin Bran, I whipped this baby._**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Tori had kept to herself, ignoring her phone and only going to school and back. There was a few months left of her senior year, she was ready to graduate.

"Tori, honey, Logan is downstairs for you." Susan said, poking her head in her daughters room.

"Let him in."

"Alright." Susan closed the door.

Toir threw her long hair into a messy bun, and fixed her sweater. She got off her bed and straighten out her yoga pants, sitting on her widow seat.

She heard a faint knock, "come in."

"Hey." Logan said as he stepped in sitting in front of her.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing alright, what about you?"

"Getting my cast off tomorrow."

"That's great." Tori said as she smiled lightly.

"We didn't see you when we got released." Logan said with a pout.

"I know, sorry about that."

"Its alright."

Awkward silence floated around them. Tori hadn't spoke to the boys since what happened with Kendall, but she knew they knew. Tori wanted to ask Logan about him, but didn't want to hear the truth.

"He's doing better." Logan said lightly.

"Does he have his memory yet?" Tori said biting her lip.

Logan sighed as he looked down, shaking his head. Tori chuckled dryly as she bounced her leg as a distraction to not cry.

"Tori, come here." Logan said as he opened his arms.

Tori started to cry as soon as she laid her head on his shoulder. Logan wrapped his left arm comfortably around her waist as he awkwardly laid his right arm across her shoulders.

"He's going to remember. He just needs a push in that direction."

"I don't know if I can do it."

"It doesn't hurt to try." Logan whispered.

They talked for a while until Logan got a call to come back.

"Listen we're all back home, come by and we'll all hang out like old times."

"It won't be the same."

"He may not remember you now, but he will. And we all miss you."

"Alright. I'll text you."

"Okay, bye Tori."

"Bye."

When Logan left Tori grabbed her laptop and tried to chat with Cat. Her call rang a few times before the red head finally answered.

"Torriiii!" Cat smiled widely as she dragged out her name.

"Hey!" Tori tried showing the same enthusiasm.

"What's up buttercup?"

"Uh, Logan came over a while ago and I just wanted to talk to you, get some advice."

"Sure, spill! But don't literally spill cause then your computer won't work and I won't be able to help you." Cat said with wide eyes.

"Uh, okay. Well he invited me over, should I go? Kendall was released a few days ago, so he should be there. I don't think I can face him again."

"Well, he's going to need help remembering. You were there too. Why don't you help him remember? Like my brother one time forgot where he put his pants, we traced our steps backwards. A lot of people gave him a weird look, but we made it obvious that we were tracing our steps." Cat said rambling on.

"Okay, Cat, your getting off topic!" Tori chuckled, "why don't you come with me? For moral support."

"Sure, I'd love to." Cat said as she squealed.

"Great. I'll text you when I know the details."

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"He's going to remember. With time, he'll learn to fall in love again."

"I hope your right."

"I know I'm right, when am I ever wrong."

Tori laughed and said she had to go. They said their goodbyes and Tori shut off her laptop, laying back on her bed with a deep huff.

She grabbed her phone and texted Logan.

**This weekend work for you guys?**

Tori waited a few minutes before her phone rang.

_Yep! We're excited to see you! _

**I'm bringing my friend Cat over, is that cool?**

_Red head? Sure! I'll see you then._

**Cool. Talk to you later.**

Tori let her phone rest next to her, she had two days to prepare for what the weekend was going to bring her.

Things can go good or bad. She was hoping for the first one.

As Saturday rolled around Tori began to psych herself out.

"I can't do it." Tori said as her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

They were outside the Palm Woods hotel parking lot. Tori was suppose to text Logan when she got there so he can get them in but she's been having a panic attack.

"Tori, you're here to hang out with the boys. And probably, most likely, seeing your boyfriend who doesn't remember you." Cat said trying to calm the panicked girl.

"Cat, you're not helping." Tori said as she took a deep breath.

"Sorry. Don't you want to help your boyfriend remember?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts. He's in that hotel, probably being a bigger wreck than you are. I mean you kind of disappeared after he woke up. He must have a thousands questions going through his head. Quit being selfish and think about him." Cat said shaking her shoulders.

Tori nodded and threw her phone at Cat yelling 'you do it.' Cat's slim fingers worked over the phone pad and then passed it to Tori.

"Let's get going then." Cat said as she opened the door and slipped out. Her blue strapless dress contrasting her bright red hair as she swung side to side, waiting for her friend.

Tori did a breathing technique she learned from yoga and stepped out, locking her car and going to the entrance where Logan was already waiting for them.

"Hey, took you long enough."

"This one had anxiety issues." Cat said pointing her thumb towards Tori.

Tori smiled weakly as she stepped in Logan's awaiting arms. Cat also hugged him before following him. Tori could barely pay attention to the conversation they were having as she was mentally trying to calm herself down.

As the elevator stopped at their floor, Logan looked at Tori one last time before opening the door.

"Tori!" Carlos and James yelled as soon as she stepped in.

They tackled her in a hug before hugging Cat who they had met before.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you guys are okay. Sorry for ditching you guys when you got released." Tori apologized while looking for a sign of Kendall.

James and Carlos were over talking each other, "its alright, your still our favorite girl." Carlos said.

Tori smiled as she gave him another hug. The boys grew to love Tori and formed their own friendships with her. Logan was her best friend, Carlos was like her brother and James was great to talk whenever she just wanted to talk.

"Where's Kendall?" Cat asked, almost as if she read Tori's mind.

"He went out for some lunch. He knows someone's coming over but we didn't tell him it was you, Tor." Logan said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Its alright. I know why you didn't." Tori said as she looked up, blinking away the tears.

"He asked questions but we didn't have the heart to answer them." James said as he threw an arm over her shoulder.

"We were waiting for you to talk to him. We're sorry." Carlos said hugging her waist.

"Its alright, I understand." Tori said patting Carlos' arm and laying her head on James' shoulder.

"Hey guys! Look who I found, Jo's back!" Kendall's voiced boomed as the door slammed open.

He was holding the stack of pizzas in one hand and Jo's hand in the other.

Tori's eyes widen as she stared at the connected hands, her heart stopped beating at that instant.


	6. Chapter 6

_Not my longest, I know. I'm sorry._

_Plot twist at the end ;)_

_Reviews are highly welcomed._

_I encourage you guys to hate me for not updating faster or giving you guys longer chapters. _

_I don't own BTR or Victorious!_

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Kendall asked.

Tori looked down as she tried so hard not to run away or cry in front of her boyfriend who didn't even remember her.

"She's our friend." Logan said stepping in front of Tori, like a shield.

"Is that why she was in my hospital room? Are we friends too?" Kendall asked trying to look over Logan's shoulder.

"Its better if she explains it to you, in private." Logan said eyeing Jo.

Jo stood there with an awkward posture. Carlos took the pizzas and walked to the living room. Cat and James followed Carlos to avoid the tension.

"Whatever she has to say she can say it in front of Jo. I don't hide things from her." Kendall pushed, throwing his arm around Jo's waist.

"I actually have to talk to Jo." Logan said grabbing Jo's arm and dragging her outside.

Tori looked up, still hiding behind her hair as she saw Kendall's confused face.

"So, are we friends or something?"

Tori sighed as she looked up, "something like that."

"The doctors said I lost some memory, so I'm sorry, I can't remember you." Kendall said as he shrugged.

"I know. It hurts more than you think." Tori said quietly, tears escaping her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry I don't remember you, we must have been close if your crying. What's your name?"

"I'm sorry I came." Tori said ignoring Kendall's question.

"No, wait!" Kendall said grabbing Tori's arm, twisting her around.

"Please, no one answers my questions. I feel like I've missed the last year of my life. Can you help me?" Kendall pleaded.

Tori sighed as she looked behind Kendall at Cat. She shrugged her shoulders as she nodded slowly.

"Alright." Tori said as she walked to the living room, "what do you want to know?"

"Everything. Why were you at the hospital when I woke up?" Kendall asked as he sat next to Tori on the couch.

"Like Logan said, I'm their friend."

"So your my friend too!" Kendall assumed.

"Not technically." Tori said as she sat up.

"What do you mean?"

"Kendall, I'm your girlfriend."

"What? But, no. I mean, I'm with Jo."

"Jo left to start her career, we met when you were being chased by fans. You kind of landed on me and kissed me to stay hidden. We made love before you left to tour, we've been together for almost eight months." Tori spit out.

Kendall stared at her confused, shaking his head as he tried to think back to see if he can remember her.

"I know it sounds strange because you don't remember anything but its true." Tori said reaching to take Kendall's hand.

Kendall pulled his hand back like her touch was fire. Tori almost cried as the feeling of rejection took over her.

"I don't know..." Kendall said as he stood up, pacing the small length of the room.

Tori just watched him, waiting for him to calm down. James, Carlos, and Cat all took the food and went to sit in the kitchen.

"So we're together?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry but I don't even remember you." Kendall said as he sighed deeply, a frown upon his beautiful face.

Even when he was over thinking everything, Tori couldn't help but stare at him and still feel her heart leap.

"I can help you." Tori said softly, "if your willing to take my help."

Kendall looked up and connected eyes with her. He was scared of trusting this stranger, but he felt some sort of reasurement.

"Do you trust me?" Tori asked.

"For some weird reason, I do." Kendall said smiling a tight, unsure smile.

Tori almost wanted to hug him from the familarity of that conversation sounded.

There was still hope for Tori, he agreed. He's willing to try to remember.

"What about Jo?"

"I'm not going to keep you from seeing her but please, I know you don't understand what we had but we had something wonderful. You never were unfaithful so don't start now." Tori smiled weakly.

Kendall looked hurt but nodded slowly, "I'll let them back in."

When Kendall went to the door Logan walked in alone.

"She had to go." Logan said answering before they could even ask.

Kendall felt empty when Jo was gone but he saw the burnett with beautiful brown eyes. The wall the molted into his when they connected. He strangley felt this connection with her. But then he saw Logan's eyes, the way he stared at her with such admiration.

Was there something going on between them?


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Victorious or BTR!_

* * *

Tori's eyes closed as she suppressed a moan. She felt his wet kisses trail from her neck to her exposed chest. She moaned lightly as his hands squeezed her tender breast.

He dipped his head in between her exposed chest, kissing her between the valley of her chest. She ran her fingernails across his scalp tugging at the hair in the back of his neck.

Her moans echoed through the dark room. His calloused hand ran over her curves, down her sides, dipping in the middle. He started to rub her through her jeans. He straighten up, his naked chest lifted up and down with deep breaths. Her chest rising up and down hastily, the ache between her legs almost unbearable.

She drew a long whine as he unbuttoned her skinny jeans. Pushing them down her legs, along with her lacy panties, exposing her to his pleasurable view.

He kissed the inner part of her thighs, lowering his fingers to her wet core. His thumb rubbed circles above her nub, releasing a deep groan from her mouth. She huffed as she heard him lowly chuckle, clearly amused that she was growing impatient.

She sighed as she felt his breath tickle her wet folds, his index finger teasing her hot core. His thumb softly grazed her swollen nub.

"Just do it already." Tori hissed.

His tongue poked out, licking her. She shuddered as she felt his warm mouth on her. He added a finger along with his working mouth. His other hand working her right breast, kneading, pinching.

She thrusted her hips up, rolling them the opposite way of his tongue adding the extra pleasure. She felt her stomach starting to tightened, his thumb pinched and rubbed her clit. Moaning, she threw her head back, clenching the bed sheets beside her as she rode her orgasm with his tongue.

When she came off her high, he kissed his way up to her neck, kissing and sucking on her spots. Rolling on a condom, he positioned himself above her.

With a hot kiss in the mouth, he entered her swiftly, allowing her walls to clench onto his length. They both let out a breathy moan.

Tori wrapped her legs over his back, rolling her hips up as they built a rhythm. Her hands grasped his back, as his hands gripped her hips. Her fingernails left marks from his shoulder blade down his back.

"Oh god, Tori." He moaned.

"Logan..." Tori breathed.

"Tori."

"Logan." Tori moaned as she looked into his eyes.

"Tori! Tori! Tori wake up!"

Tori woke up and came face to face to the short red head. She held back a scream as she abruptly sprang up, her bed sheet falling on her lap.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked as she patted down her bed head, wiping the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand. Then she remembered her dream, the familiar ache between her legs seemed all too real.

"Logan texted me, he said Kendall has been asking for you. He also said he's been calling and texting you all morning but your phones off." Cat rambled.

Tori stopped paying attention after Logan's name slipped from her lips. She shuddered as the dream replayed through her mind. 'What does that mean?'

"Earth to Toriiii? Are you alright? You seem out of it?" Cat said snapping her fingers to grab Tori's attention.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Just a weird dream. What time is it?"

"Its almost noon. You slept in."

"Hey Cat can you tell Logan we'll be over in an hour? Let's go to the beach today."

"Yay! Okay. One time my family went to the beach. My brother decided to dig himself in sand, I mean all of him. It took us hours to find him. Funny thing is that he was breathing through a straw. How crazy is that?"

"Yeah crazy. I'll pick you up in forty. I got to get ready." Tori said practically dragging Cat out. Cat didn't seem to notice and waved to Tori.

Tori slammed her door shut as she tried shaking the dream from her memory. What did it even mean? Did she have feelings for Logan?

After Tori showered and got ready for the beach she ran downstairs, quickly grabbing a granola bar and water, waving goodbye to her parents.

The drive to Cat's was fast, she managed to push the dream in the back of her mind. Cat talked a mile a minute, after getting slightly annoyed Tori turned on the radio so they could both sing along to songs.

"Tell Logan we're here." Tori said cautiously. Saying his name made her nervous.

"He said they're on the way." Cat said after reading the text.

A few minutes later Kendall and Logan showed up. Tori and Cat stepped out, giving them a hug. Tori nervously wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, her heart stung slightly as she felt the dream was considered cheating. She quickly hugged Logan and ignored his concerned stare.

They all piled in Tori's small car and she began the drive.

"What beach?"

"Long Beach." Logan said.

"Malibu." Kendall answered.

"Uh, we'll just go to Malibu." Tori said looking at the guys through her rear view mirror. She saw a silent exchange of words but she knew how to read body language. Obviously Logan didn't approve with Malibu. Why? That was the question.

A long awkward silence later they all unpacked the car and walked to the semi crowded beach. Cat yelled pointing at a spot, claiming that it was the best spot.

Logan and Kendall kept their hats and sunglasses on to stay somewhat incognito. After putting the umbrella in the sand, dropping the cooler next to the beach chairs they all laid down. Cat was at the end, next to her was Logan, next to him was Tori and finally Kendall was at the other end.

"So, how are you doing?" Tori asked Kendall, turning her face to look at him. He seemed slightly distracted.

"I'm fine."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Nope."

"Did you look through the photo album I gave you?" Tori knew he was being short with her, but she wanted him to remember what they had.

"Yeah."

"And that didn't work?"

"No."

"Listen I'm sorry you don't remember but what we had was real. It was love. Love finds it way back. It has to."

"I want to remember. Its not easy waking up everyday and the last thing you remember is being with a different girl. Its not that I don't believe you, trust me I strangely do. But I'm going with what I remember. I don't remember you."

"Can you at least try to remember? I'm not going to give up."

"Look. I've been trying. I've looked at pictures, I even got our text messages from my phone company. Nothing is coming to my mind. I talked to Jo. She said she was back in town from filming. She even told me we were together. I'm going to be honest, it hurt to see how calm she was about me being with another person. I guess we were good together. I just can't remember."

"Then let me help you." Tori begged.

"You've been trying. No matter what, I can't remember."

"Don't give up."

"I... I need to take a walk. I'm sorry." Kendall stood up and left.

Tori swallowed back the tears and turned her head forward. She could see Logan try to focus on pretending to read the magazine in front of him while listening to music, but she knew he heard it all. Cat was bouncing in her seat with both ear plugs in so she knew she hadn't listened.

"I know you heard. You don't have to pretend." Tori's voice strained from not crying.

"I'm sorry." Logan apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"He's being stubborn. He'll come around. I'll help him remember."

"What if he doesn't want to remember?"

"It may seem like that because he can't remember the best thing that ever happened to him." Logan confessed.

Tori blinked and turned to face him. She wasn't wearing sunglasses but he was, she was trying to read his eyes. Suddenly the dream came to her mind.

"You can't give up Tori."

"What if he doesn't ever remember?"

"Then if he wants, he's going to have to go through it again."

"What if I don't want him to remember?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I like someone else?"

"Like who?"

"You."

"What?" Logan said as he sat up straighter.

"I don't know." Tori said as she sighed heavily.

"Tori, do you like me?"

Tori and Logan both looked to the left as they heard a familiar chuckle. Kendall was standing in fron of Jo. Tori's broken heart broke more.

"Jo is who he wants."

"Because he doesn't remember you."

"He doesn't want to remember me."

"Don't give up." Logan said with a slightly hurt voice.

Tori ignored it as a fire burned in the pit of her stomach, she knew it was silly to get jealous but that slut was flirting with her man.

She stood up and walked over to Kendall and Jo, she squeezed her way in the middle of both of them.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing in her tip-toes and kissed his soft lips. She felt Kendall tense up against her, as she silently prayed he didn't push her away.

Seconds later she felt his arms snake around her waist pulling her in, Tori smiled into the kiss. Forgetting her confused mind, Logan, Jo and the bystanders as she kissed the guy that she loves.

* * *

**So, plot twist! Oooohhhh!**

**Some of you already saw this coming! We have smart cookies out there, makes it harder for me to come up with something new & good, if ya'll are two steps ahead of me. Don't worry this is still a Kendall/Tori fic, even tho if I wrote more of these crossovers I'd be shipping Tori and Logan. That's just me tho.**

**Please be aware that Kendall is basically around two years behind everyone else. So he's still adjusting. And its frustrating trying to remember two years that is basically black for him. It may seem like he's giving up, buuut keep those spirits up! :)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Yay! Guess who's FINALLY updating?_**

**_Ya'll are probably saying, 'well damn! Its been a month.'_**

**_Ya'll hate me -.- haha I'm sorry I've made you guys wait this long. I promise I won't do it again!_**

**_So I was on twitter a few nights ago (well I'm always on it) but one of the TT caught my eye! Those who are on twitter daily probably saw it too! It was 'dumbfanficmoment' & I seriousl spent three hours reading some of the tweets! They were hilarious! & Very accurate, like making readers wait months for another chapter (guilty!)_**

**_Follow me on twitter! (Even tho I don't post anything related to my stories I'd like to follow some of my readers! PM me if you wanna tweet with me!)_**

**_Finallly you guys can enjoy this chapter :) don't forget to review!_**

* * *

Ever since Tori and Kendall kissed, Kendall has been avoiding everyone. Logan tried to get him to talk, Tori tried calling and even showed up at their front door a few times but he wouldn't budge.

"Its my fault." Tori said to Logan as they lounged on the guys couch.

"No its not." Logan reassured her as he mindlessly went through the channels.

"He won't even talk to me or you for that matter."

Carlos, James and Kendall all went out to buy groceries. Tori came over after Logan asked her to come to talk things out with him. With the stress of Kendall not remembering, school was a big blur. She wasn't even excited that her senior year was almost ending.

"I'm so confused." Tori said.

"About what?"

"About what I want."

Logan stayed quiet as he tried to not look over at Tori. Ever since she confessed that she might like him, his brain ran a mile a minute with the possibility of getting a chance with her.

Ever since Kendall introduced Tori to the guys, Logan couldn't ignore the fact that she was beautiful but he respected the fact that she was with Kendall. He pushed aside his thoughts and started to genuinely care for her. He wanted to be there for her whenever Kendall failed to. He soon took the role of her best friend and he didn't mind it because he got to be close to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Kendall has no memory of us, he's pushing me away. I hate it but I can't help but feel like he's pushing me into the arms of another person." Tori whispered the last bit.

Logan just looked at her with a poker face.

"I did meet Kendall first, and I didn't know who you guys were so I didn't have a fair chance of getting to know you." Tori explained before Logan can speak.

Tori knew what she was saying was true but she didn't know how much she meant. Yeah, she loves Kendall but ever since his memory loss she began to see Logan as more of a friend.

She didn't really know what this new feeling was. She couldn't help but feel like getting neglected by the one she was in love with, made her want to seek it somewhere else, or in her case someone else.

But she looked at Logan, the way his face tried to break into a smile. That's the way Kendall used to look at her whenever she expressed her feelings.

Kendall. Her heart swelled at the thought of him. She missed her boyfriend. But her boyfriend didn't know what they shared and that broke her heart.

"You can't give up," she heard his voice cut threw her thoughts. She smiled weakly as she nodded her head at Logan.

He was right. Tori was a fighter. She fought for what she wanted. She stayed quiet, looking at his face, trying to read his emotions. Logan wore his heart on his face, which made it easy for them to get along in the first place because she was the same.

He was looking down slightly, avoiding all eye contact with her.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?" He asked as she placed her palm on his face.

He stood there, stone cold, afraid to do anything that will send her flying out of the room. He didn't even realize she had moved from her spot, caught in his own thoughts to even acknowledge that she was now a few inches away from him.

Tori took a deep breath in and closed her eyes as she leaned in. Logan's eye lids began to shut as she grew in closer. His heart thumped against his chest, he was afraid it was going to jump through his skin. He was almost certain Tori could hear it.

When their lips met, Tori felt a sudden chill go down her spine. Logan's arms wrapped around her small frame bringing her closer, if that was even possible. He swallowed her sharp gasp as he pulled her onto his lap.

Her hands busied themselves as they weaved into his hair, tugging whenever his tongue glided against hers. Tori was at a loss of words let alone thoughts. She would be lying if she said Logan wasn't a good kisser but something didn't feel right.

Something was off. Her hips grounded against his as his lips moved down her jaw.

When his teeth nipped at her flesh, she moaned. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. She pulled back from Logan as if he were on fire, startling him.

"What? What's wrong?" Logan asked as he watched Tori gather her things from his sitting position on the couch.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Tori said grabbing her bag as she started to make her way to the door.

"Wait, Tori, I'm sorry. I got carried away. Please don't go."

"No Logan! I cheated on my boyfriend. That's not okay. It was a mistake."

Logan shut his mouth, Tori read his features and almost fell sorry for him. She had made the move to kiss him and now here she was telling him it was a mistake.

"Tori, don't tell me you didn't feel something just now!" Logan yelled taking her wrist into his hand, holding tight enough so she won't escape.

"Logan, stop." Tori said tugging for her hand back.

"Tell me you didn't feel a thing and I'll let you go." Logan said bringing her chest to meet his.

He swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against the door. He looked into her eyes, worried and fear is what he read.

"Please, tell me you feel exactly the same." Logan said slowly as he placed her right palm against his wildly beating heart.

Tori wanted to cry, get away from the boy who she claimed to be her best friend. Can she love two guys at once?

"I can't."

"Can't or won't."

"Its complicated."

"Then uncomplicated things and be with me. Let Kendall be with Jo. Let him live his life with what he remembers."

Tori felt like she had been bitch slapped but his words hurt a lot worse.

"I can't just give up on him. I love him. That's a very selfish thing to say! How dare you! You're one of his best friends! You're my best friend."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Let go of me!" Tori said pushing Logan off.

She felt disgusted as she pushed the door open and almost ran into three bodies on the way out.

"Tori?" Carlos and James asked.

"I'm sorry." Tori whispered as she brushed past them.

She was almost down the hall when she realized she had hot tears down her face. Her best friend betrayed her. She betrayed her boyfriend.

"Hey are you alright?"

The voice was enough to make her heart stop. Tori didn't even hear anyone chase after her, she gasped as he placed a gentle hand on her elbow, turning around.

"No, but I will be."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

Tori mentally slapped herself as she saw Kendall frown as she kept answering in short answers.

"Alright, well as long as you're alright." Kendall said as he raised his hand to wave and turned on his heel.

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Who told you to come after me?"

"No one. Once I saw the tears, something inside me went off." Kendall admitted shyly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Tori smiled wiping away the stray tears that had made their way down her face.

"Want to go somewhere?"

"Uh, sure. Where are we going?"

"A small trip down memory lane." Tori smiled as she pressed the elevator button.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I know you all hate me. I'm sorry but these two last months were stressful. But that's not even a good enough excuse! Sorry everyone. Happy New Year and I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! :)_**

**_Please read & review :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious!_**

* * *

Tori smiled as her sunglasses covered eyes peeked from the corner and noticed Kendall was also trying to slickly look at her through his sunglasses. He smirked as they walked side by side. They took a cab to Long Beach, walking the same direction they did six months ago. She bit her lip as she racked her brain to come up with something to say.

All of a sudden Kendall stopped and admired the sun that shined brightly over the water. The beach wasn't littered with people, only a few people walking their dogs or jogging.

"Wow, what a beautiful scene." Kendall said.

Tori looked around and realized that it was this very stop where he took a picture of her with the sun setting behind her. When he dropped the news about the tour. She felt her vision cloud up from the memory but kept herself from crying.

"It is."

Kendall stood still for a few more minutes till he finally looked over at Tori, the wind blowing easily, making her hair flow back. The scene was memorizing. He felt his heart race as he stared at the beautiful girl beside him.

When Tori caught Kendall staring she offered him a small smile, shocked when he returned it with a bigger, brighter one.

"Does this place bring any memories back?" Tori asked cautiously.

"No," Kendall shook his head sadly.

Tori's smile dropped as she looked at her sand covered feet.

"But I'm never going to forget this, you standing right here, looking... Beautiful."

Tori's heart swelled with love. She wanted nothing more than to swing her arms around his neck and kiss him senseless.

"Come on, I wanna take you some place else."

"Okay, lead the way."

Tori started to walk ahead but Kendall reached forward and clasped their hands together, intertwining their fingers.

Tori looked down and slightly blushed, Kendall noticed and smirked. Their hearts both pumped at the same rate. Kendall liked the newly familiar feeling.

Tori called out a cab, never letting go of Kendall's hand.

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked Tori as the cab driver looked back at them.

"Downtown Hollywood please."

"Okay, miss."

Kendall looked at her with a questionable glance.

"Trust me."

Within the long drive, the young couple kept stealing glances, answering Tommy's questions.

"Hey, aren't you that boy from that boy group?" His italian accent thick as he looked at them through the mirror.

"Uh, yeah." Kendall said slightly defensively.

"My daughter loves your music. That's all she ever yaps about."

"We love our fans." Kendall smiled.

Tori squeezed his hand and smiled widely over to her boyfriend.

"We're here." Tommy announced, stopping on the side of the busy street.

"40.50"

Tori reached inside her purse but Kendall beat her to it.

"Keep the change."

"Thanks, boy. Say, is it too much to ask for an autograph?"

"No problem." Kendall said with a smile.

"Tommy, give me your phone. A picture and an autograph would win you the best dad award." Tori said.

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Tori leaned back on the seat and snapped a picture.

"Perfect. It was nice meeting you, Tommy."

"Yous too." Tommy said saluting them a goodbye.

The couple waved the cab goodbye and stepped into the busy sidewalk.

"Where too?" Kendall asked grabbing a hold of her hand once again.

"We're going to my favorite place on earth."

Tori began to pull Kendall down a few streets, window shopping and pointing at a few things.

Once they got near the old fashion styled Starbucks Tori's smile brighten, as she almost jumped up for glee.

"You want coffee?" Kendall asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you remember?"

"No?"

Tori noticed his stature got tense. She bit her tongue from the slip she made.

"Sorry."

"Its alright. Why are we here?"

"Right in this spot, a rude guy ran into me, knocking me down. I thought he was a rapist when he covered my mouth with his. But then I hated him when he assumed like I knew who he was. A complete stranger with an ego the size of a moon. Meeting him was the greatest accident of my life."

Kendall felt jealousy shot through his body. He felt sick to his stomach from listening to his girlfriend talk about another guy. He was oblivious to her dreamily stare that she was giving him.

"It was you Kendall. Right here. At this exact spot. You ran into me. Knocking me down with you on top of me. You were being chased by a group of fans and you kissed me. Then you let your fame get to you, when you assumed I knew who BTR was."

Kendall knitted his eyebrows together to try to regain some of that memory but nothing came to him. His shoulders slumped down as he failed to share the same emotions as Tori. He wanted to feel a sea of different feelings as she told him this story. He wanted to hug her and kiss her, let her know that he also remembered. But he couldn't.

"Its okay if you don't remember."

"No its not. I can't tell you I feel the same because I'm still trying to figure it all out. I want to say I love you and mean it. I want to share the same genuine smile like you always have on your face when you see me. It hurts me when I fail to give you what you want. I feel like I'm disappointing you. And that's the last thing I want to do. Maybe we should break up. Because I don't think I can ever have the same feelings. Not over night and not as fast as you and everyone else is hoping."

Tori felt her eyes blur with the unshed tears building around her bottom lid.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we should continue this. I can't continue to hurt you." Kendall said turning around. His heart felt like it was going to tear into two.

"Wait." Tori's voice cracked.

Kendall stopped, closing his eyes, holding his breath.

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

Tori's cheeks were wet as her chin quivered.

"I don't care if you don't remember tomorrow or a month from now. I don't want anyone else. I don't want you to give up. Its going to hurt more not to have you in my life than to have you say you don't remember me. I can't lose you. I love you too much to let you slip through my fingers."

Kendall let go of the breath he held in, and looked deep into her sad eyes.

He leaned in and cupped her face, kissing her plump lips. The taste of salty tears mixing with her cherry chapstick.

"I won't give up." Kendall whispered as they connected foreheads.

"I love you." She said offering him a small smile and sharing an eskimo kiss.

Kendall pulled back and wiped her wet face dry. He kissed her gently again, trying to express the feelings he couldn't say out loud.

He took her hand and they walked down the block. Kendall stopped when he got spotted by fans, taking pictures and signing for autographs. All while sending small winks towards Tori's direction.

Tori knew somewhere deep down he wasn't going to remember what they used to have but he wasn't going to give up on her. And that's all she had. All she needed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, so I know you guys hate me. I hate me too. Not only for not updating sooner, but the fact that I lost the motivation to write this. Plus I have major writers block and its really annoying. I wish I could update more often but sometimes it takes me days to actually write the beginning of the chapter. _

_With that being said, the last chapter will be the next one. It'll be a happy ending and hopefully a long chapter. _

_Thanks to all those who reviewed and gave this a chance. I really appreciate it!_

_I don't own anything but an old beat up Blackberry._

* * *

Its been weeks and Tori tried not to put any pressure on Kendall to remember. They were starting over, but the fact that Jo was part of his life again bothered her. Kendall sensed Tori's feelings towards Jo but he wasn't willing to let her friendship go. But it seemed like everyday he fought with himself with his feelings. One night he'd dream of Tori and the next it would be Jo's blond hair in his dreams.

He wanted to try with Tori and he ignored his feelings for Jo he went through them once, he just wishes he could remember what he felt.

"How are you?" Jo asked as she came in carrying a large pizza. She called Kendall asking to hang out, coincidently right after the guys had left to an indoor bounce playground.

"I'm good."

"How are things with Tori?"

"They're as good as it can be. I don't remember shit and she remembers everything. Its like we're watching a movie that she already saw." Kendall huffed. He confided in Jo, from what he remembers she was the only that got him, besides the guy.

She opened the box of pizza and got first pick of the slices. She took a humble bite and tried to come up with something to say.

"She's willing to be there through it all again. She loves you. Even a blind man can see the connection between the two of you." Jo said sadly.

Even if she had lost the battle to Kendall's heart didn't mean she wasn't going to be there for him.

"Thanks Jo." Kendall said offering a side hug. Kendall and Jo continued to eat and joke like old times. Kendall feared that he was going to do something stupid, but Tori was in the back of his mind. He had lied to her telling her that he also went with the guys.

What he didn't know was that Tori planned on surprising him, when she got there she tried to be sneaky, looking at the three heads that bounced up and down but she didn't see a fourth. She called him but it rang till voicemail, she called Logan and saw his black head stop bouncing before answering her call.

"Hello?" He said sort of breathless.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but can I talk to Kendall he's not answering his phone." Tori explained.

"Kendall's back at home, he didn't come with us, he said he was going to be with you?"

That's when all the different scenarios flooded in her mind. He was probably napping. But he lied about being with her to his best friends. He's hiding something. What if he was out with another girl? Jo.

"Tori? Hello?" Logan's voice snapped her out of her own thoughts.

She cleared her throat and said a quick bye to Logan before hanging up and speeding out of the building. She climbed into her car that she got two weeks ago and drove to the hotel.

She called Katie, telling her that she was going to surprise her brother and to worn security that she was on her way. When she got there she flashed the bulky guy her ID and was permitted a pass.

She parked her car and fasted paced her way to his room. She stood in front of his door, fist ready to knock on the wooden door but the two voices of laughter stopped whatever intention she had to knock.

Her phone started to ring loudly, almost echoing in the empty apartment. She was quick to shut it off, fearing of getting caught. When the silence returned there were no voices coming from the other side. She stood still afraid to make any sudden movements.

Then hear fears came true, the door swung open and there was Kendall standing behind Jo. Tori almost felt her angry tears spill from her eyes.

"How could you?"

"Wait! Tori, it's not what you think!" Kendall tried to reason with her but she turned on her heel and walked away.

Jo looked at Kendall and apologized before grabbing her stuff and walking out. Kendall cursed and slipped his shoes on before running towards the stair case, trying to beat Tori from leaving.

Tori felt her vision turn black as she felt her unshed tears swim in her eyes. She knew she was running away but she was angry that he had lied. There had to be a reason he lied to her but whatever it was, she didn't want to know. She didn't want to know the obvious.

Walking away from the lobby entrance she ran straight into Logan's firm arms. She tried to push him away but that made him hold on tighter. He held on till she quit squirming and let her body completely shut down. Her shoulders shook with the wreck of sobs that she held in.

Kendall ran to the open lobby to see one of his best friends hold onto the girl he was beginning to fall in love with. A strange feeling of jealousy cursed through his body as he glared at the pair wrapped in a lovers embrace.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kendall demanded.

"Fuck you." Tori spat in between her cries. Logan looked up at Kendall almost asking what was going on.

Tori held on tighter, hiding her face into Logan's chest.

"Get me out of here." Tori whispered.

Carlos and James stood behind the scene and tired to make the group of people who were gathering despair. Kendall frowned as Logan started to walk away, almost dragging Tori with him.

Kendall was going to go after them but Carlos and James both stood in front of him, blocking him from going any further.

"Thanks for getting me out of there."

"It was getting a little crowded."

Tori had finally calmed down as Logan drove them to the nearest ice cream parlor. She had explained everything. Including the way she felt about Jo. Logan sat down and listened only adding his input when he felt was needed.

"Tori, you have to stop running away from him. You have to face him head on. I know if the accident hadn't happened and you two got into a fight, you would never walk away and let the anger die down before going over to apologize. You guys would probably have a screaming match, forgetting why you guys were fighting and start a new fight about who can scream louder." Logan said.

Tori giggled as she ate the last spoonful of her cookie dough ice cream. She looked at Logan and felt sort of guilty. She never saw him more than a best friend but the kiss didn't feel wrong.

But Tori knew she would never be able to let herself try anything with Logan, it would mean seeing Kendall, the boy she was really in love with.

"Thanks, for always being there, saying the right things." Tori reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

"That's what best friends are for." Logan said.

She knew at that moment he felt the same way about her. Maybe he had more of a friendship feeling for her, but crushes are meant to be crushed. She was Kendall's girl, will always be Kendall's girl.

Logan drove them back to the hotel because he was driving her car. He asked her if she was going to come up. Hesitantly Tori agreed, locking her car and following Logan. They took baby steps; it seemed like because it took twice as long to get up to their apartment.

As soon as Logan walked through the door an angry Kendall threw himself at him, "what the fuck did you with her? Where is she?"

"Calm down, man! You wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't going behind her back and lying to her!"

Tori didn't like the sound of two best friends fighting, especially because of her. She stepped forward making herself known. Kendall's eye shipped to her and the anger easily melted from him.

He reached forward and hugged Tori to his body, pleading apologies and assuring her that nothing happened.

"Kendall, stop." Tori said looking at the ground as she stepped out of his arms.

"What?" Kendall said dropping his arms at his sides.

"I kissed Logan."

Before Tori knew what was happening, Kendall's fist collided with Logan's eye.


	11. Chapter 11

_Not the way I wanted to end it, but I couldn't think of another way! I'm truly sorry for not reaching expectations. This was probably the hardest story I've ever had to write. _

_I hope you guys enjoyed it, even if I was a horrible updater. _

_Thank you to those who reviewed. I enjoyed each and every one of them!_

_I don't own Victorious or BTR._

* * *

"Why did you have to go and punch him?" Tori yelled as she paced the guys' apartment. Carlos and James took Logan away from the Palm Woods and far from Kendall.

Kendall was holding frozen peas to his mouth, as he rolled his eyes, "why do you even care?"

"He's my friend! He's your best friend."

"That's why you're sticking up for him? Because he's your friend? That's bullshit."

"It's the truth!"

"I was being the perfect boyfriend and showing you that it drives me crazy that you kissed another guy! And it's not just any 'another guy', my best fucking friend!" Kendall said raising his hands in the air in defeat.

Tori shook in anger, "fighting isn't the answer to solving a problem!"

"Then why are we fighting to be together?" Kendall whispered.

Tori felt her heart stop, "what are you saying?"

"We're fighting to keep something that I don't remember going. I have to move forward and you want to go back. I can't go back. I can't say I remember what we were. And I can see that it's killing you. And it's killing me that it's affecting you this bad."

"But we're worth fighting for!" Tori said quietly crying.

"Not if it results you going home and crying because I didn't say the same exact thing I did before." Kendall said sitting down, not looking at Tori as she stood slowly breaking in front of him.

"But I don't care."

"Yes you do. You try to bring me back to the old spots and have high expectations that I'll somehow remember and things will go back to how it used to. But do you really think that will ever happen?"

"The doctors said there was a chance you'd remember!"

"It's been months Tori and the only thing I remember is saying goodbye to Jo. I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This teeter-totter thing, one day we're good and the next I do something wrong and it upsets you!

"What are you saying?"

"I think we should just stop, stop chasing two different things." Kendall said dropping the bag on top of the table.

Tori stood in front of him, making an even bigger mess of herself. She couldn't believe that he was just giving up. She wanted to keep trying, Tori is a fighter and she's never stop fighting for what she wanted.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

Tori wiped at her face and sat in front of him. She took his hands in hers and looked straight into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm never giving up on us. It kills me to see you with Jo because she's the one you remember loving. She's a threat. And when I kissed Logan, it was when I felt you pulling back. You were so excited Jo was back and I was just a stranger to you. It hurt, I felt like I was getting denied by my own boyfriend. But I know I'm not in love with anyone else. I'm in love with you. And I'm willing to move forward with you. Make new places that we could both remember and make it our special spots. I just don't want to lose you."

Kendall smiled into her palm that cupped his bruised cheek. His feelings for Tori increase every time they have a good day. He felt like he was new at dating and falling for a girl was all new. He looked up and stared into her hopeful eyes. Those dark brown orbs were just too hard to say no to.

She felt him nod against her palm and she smiled wider, chuckling as her sad tears turned into happy ones. She leaned forwards and closed her lips around his, exhaling deeply that he was eager to return the kiss. His arms wrapped around her thin waist and pulled her closer to him. She gasped as she almost fell on top of him, adjusting so that she straddled him on the couch. She wiggled on top of him till she got comfortable, rising a throaty moan from Kendall.

She smirked as she grinded harder against his jeans, he bucked in rhythm. Their tongues met in a fierce battle, trying to savor the taste. Tori missed making out with Kendall like this. Kendall was trying hard not to embarrass himself since it felt like it's been forever.

Kendall moved his hands from her waist to her butt as he stood up, on instinct Tori wrapped her legs around her boyfriend's waist, feeling him move around but concentrating on the heat that radiated from their bodies. Tori's body felt like it was burning, hot from Kendall's kisses.

Kendall felt his way into his room and kicked the door closed. Impatiently and roughly, he threw her body against the door. Tori let out a straggled cry of pain and pleasure. Kendall felt his way up her body. Feeling, kneading and grasping her body making her shiver and make heavenly noises.

Kendall's lips found her jaw, kissing his way to her neck where he nibbled and licked. Tori tightened her legs around him, feeling his arousal hot against her core. She almost shook in bliss from the contact. She let out a deep moan when she felt him suck on that specific spot on her neck that was hard to find.

She moved her lips to his ear and bit down softly, "make love to me."

Kendall removed them from the door and on to his bed. Kissing his way down her body, enjoying the way she cried and groaned when he teased her. Every inch of exposed skin he made sure to show attention to. He was taking his time because, technically, this was his first time with Tori.

Tori felt like his mouth was going to send her overboard. It'd been a while since they've been intimate and she'd be a liar if she said she didn't miss this. Feeling Kendall's lips all over her, made her heart clutch in her chest she wanted to gasp for air but every time he'd expose her skin his lips were all over it.

She felt a cool breeze as he peeled her shirt off her body, kissing her stomach as he unbuttoned her pants, peeling them off her long legs. Kissing her inner thighs teasing as his fingers brushed her panties. Kendall kissed his way up, unclasping her bra and discarding it off of her body.

"You're beautiful." Kendall said after stopping to get a look at his girlfriend. He knew at that moment Tori was the girl for him. No one else seemed right for him.

Tori smiled widely and reached behind his neck to bring him closer. She kissed him, both moaning when their chest met in the middle. Kendall's hand shimmed down lower, feeling his way in between her legs. His hand dipped inside her panties, Tori gasped as she moved her head to the side giving Kendall full access to her neck. His fingers danced up and down her slick folds. His erection strained against his pants, begging for some release or friction. He kissed down her neck, taking her erect nipple in his mouth as he teased her with his tongue, kneading her other breast with his free hand.

Feeling how wet she was, he inserted a finger inside her, feeling the tightness engulf around his finger. He slipped it out as slowly as he slid it in. Tori bucked her hips upward to meet his tiny thrusts.

She groaned at how painfully slow he was going. Letting go of her hold on the bed sheets underneath her, she held onto his shoulders pushing him over so she can straddle him. Her hair fell forward, covering her face from his. She pushed it to the side as she kissed his jaw, nibbling underneath the pulse making him hold onto her hips and grind against her.

Her small hot hands slipped under his shirt, feeling his toned chest as she pushed his shirt upward. She stopped kissing his neck to take off his shirt, admiring what was underneath her for a few seconds before pushing him down. She shimmied her way down his body while leaving a trial of open mouth kisses. She licked above the waistline of his pants before her confident hands unbuttoned his belt and pants. Tori pulled them both down, she looked up and saw Kendall's wondering eyes as he was fully exposed in front of her.

She sat near his knees before grabbing him with both hands, still leaving a good three inches exposed. Kendall closed his eyes and prayed that he'd hold on a few more minutes but having her grasp him like that was making it nearly impossible. He opened his eyes at the right moment, because she was staring up at him smirking before taking him in her mouth. Kendall groaned but kept his eyes glued to hers, watching his dick slowly disappearing in her mouth, inch by inch then her full lips sucked tighter. He forced his eyes not to roll behind his head, wanting to enjoy it.

Her head bobbed up and down, her hands taking care of what she couldn't put in her mouth. Hearing him groan and shake beneath her only aroused her more. He tangled his fingers in her hair and added his thrusts. Loosing all self control he began to breathe erratically, pushing her upward by her shoulders. He sat up, bringing their chest together. Kissing her soundly one last time, he slipped into her slick core, moaning in sync at the contact. After Tori adjusted she began to move on top of him, slowly at first trying to enjoy it like she became familiar to.

Kendall's eyes stayed open the whole time, enjoying the look of bliss on her face. The way she frowned when the pace slowed, the small 'o' her mouth made when she stopped breathing for a second, the way her legs tighten around him as he hit her g-spot.

Tori felt her mind turn into complete mush as her heart sped up and her stomach tightened, her fingers grasped tightly on his shoulders, her paces changed from fast to wild. Kendall helped her reach her release, her walls clenching around him sending him over the edge soon after.

They both lay limp on his bed, sweating and trying to find a way to get their hearts beating normally without having a heart attack. After a few minutes they snuggled deep underneath his sheets. She kissed his shoulder and looked up at him.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"We're going to move forward."

"What about you and Logan?"

"We'll always be best friends but I'm not going to trust you two together. So please don't hang out with him alone."

"I feel the same way about Jo."

"Okay. It's a deal." Kendall said kissing her forehead.

Tori snuggled deeper in his arms. Every fight, every tear, every thing that she had gone threw these past few months lead her to here. Things weren't perfect between them but they never were. Even before Kendall's accident they were always separated from the two different lives they lived. She's a few weeks from graduation and he's on going to be recording a new album soon. She's going to college in the fall and he's going to do a promotional tour. Things between them have never been easy. But things worth having in life are never easy to get. Kendall will never remember what they once had but she could only cherish what they once were and enjoy what they're going to grow to become, an even stronger couple.


End file.
